


Accarezzévole

by Betrunken



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betrunken/pseuds/Betrunken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That once familiar sound was now a distant echo in Jean's mind ever since that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accarezzévole

Jean was about to turn the key in the lock when his hand froze. No, he was just hearing things he told himself. Sure he was home early as a surprise to the other but surely that had to have been his imagination. That once familiar sound was now a distant echo in his mind ever since that day. And yet he waited there. Unaware that he was holding his breath as he pressed his ear to the door.

The seconds stretched into minutes as the silence continued until it finally came once more. Quick, soft and only audible because he was straining to hear it through the thick wood, but there was no mistaking it. He exhaled slowly, a sort of anxiousness building up inside himself as he slowly turned the key, unlocking the door to step inside with the stealth of a mouse.

Carefully Jean removed his shoes and set his bag on the kitchen table before navigating the hardwood floors of the hallway. It was a perilous dance, counting the boards and measuring his strides as he advanced. The last thing he needed was a worn plank betraying and announcing his presence to the other. It had been so long since he last heard that melodious sound and he didn’t want to scare it away.

Halfway to his destination it came once more, although this time it was a set of three instead of one. It was slow, experimental almost in sound. The first two came swift but the third had a slight delay as though hesitant. He only resumed walking once it had faded out, proceeding cautiously before leaning into the doorway.

Sure enough there he was sitting at the piano bench, a frustrated expression on his face. It pained Jean to see him in such a state, however he stayed where he was for a moment not wanting to deter him. He was aware the other would no doubt scold him for being nosy, but it was a sight he missed and wanted it to last for as long as possible. Hell, the piano had even been dusted off, and there was sheet music propped up.

And his hand moved slowly, pressing three keys into a low chord before moving slightly over for the next two. Again. Again. Again and again. It was as though his fingers were shedding their long accumulated rust as they pressed into those ivory keys. Each note played seemed to grow in confidence and rhythm as they found their stride.

As the notes went on it took Jean a few minutes to decipher the piece that was being played. And it it clicked as a small frown appeared on his face and he felt a tug at his heart. It was ‘A Little Fall of Rain’. That was the last song played before that day months ago. Why would he choose that of all the ones he knew? Ones that weren’t anywhere near as depressing as the one now drifting through house.

Swallowing nervously he took a small step forward into the room. Jean didn’t want the music he longed to hear once more stop, but there was something he wanted to do. No, something he needed to do…If the other would let him as he that was. He could only hope that he wouldn’t upset him for eaves dropping like this. This sort of thing was no doubt private and not meant to be intruded upon seeing as Jean came home an hour and a half early.

Thankfully the other’s back faced him, making his approach a fair bit easier as he stopped a mere half a foot away, letting his eyes scan over the sheet music. It took him a few seconds to find out just where the other was and counted a few notes ahead before he brought his right hand down to play the accompanying notes. He could only hope he was doing the right thing…

His fingers were clumsy as they struck the keys and a few milliseconds behind the others, the sound turning into more of a clamor. He wasn’t nearly as skilled nor experienced enough to read the notes and look at his finger placement to keep up enough even though the song was rather slow. There was only four months worth of practice under his belt and it was nothing like playing the guitar. 

Still, he didn’t let that deter him and he kept moving his fingers over the keys hoping the other wouldn’t stop. Jean knew he was taking a chance here and didn’t want to let it go to waste. His missed the hearing those soothing sounds late a night after a hard day of work of class, lulling him into a state of relaxation that eased all his worries away. Something he didn’t think was possible with out a few shots of liquor until he had met the other.

To his surprise and joy, he did keep playing. Although there was a slight pause in the notes as the other was caught off guard, he didn’t stop. He didn’t turn around or even speak. He just kept playing as he had, although a bit slower to match Jean’s graceless fingers so as to salvage the remainder of the piece.

They both continued like this for another minute until the last chord was struck and neither moved until the tune had completed faded to silence.

"You’re home early." The voice was neutral and Jean could feel his excitement start to get drown out by the nervousness creeping back in. He never could read the other when he was like this.

"I am" he responded slowly. "I…I wanted to surprise you."

"I didn’t know you were learning how to play the piano."

Jean was silent for a few moments. That tone hadn’t changed. ”I wasn’t going to show you for a while. As you’ve noticed I’m still not all that great at it and probably won’t be for some time. I thought perhaps it might cheer you up. It’s been so long since I last heard you play. I didn’t even know how badly I missed it until I heard you playing.”

"It’s a bit hard to play with one hand you know."

"I know" he shifted slightly, bending down to wrap his arms around the other’s neck. Jean could feel just how tense he was. "That’s why I’ve been going for lessons. I want you to play the piano again. I want to help you. It’s something important that you lost and I want to help you get it back. Erwin please…"

He trailed off and waited for a response. Patience wasn’t his forte but it was needed in this case. He knew Erwin wasn’t fully over the loss of his arm and he was already pushing his luck. It had happened suddenly and not only his, but both of their world’s were flipped upside down by this new reality. All he wanted to do was help, even with something as small as this.

"Take a seat" Erwin spoke at last and Jean felt the weight instantly lift off of his shoulders as he let the other go. 

There was no suppressing the wide smile on his face as he sat down on the bench next to him. ”So what-” he started to ask but never got the chance to finish as Erwin’s warm lips met his. It was a sweet kiss and Jean closed his eyes leaning into it. Unfortunately it was a brief one as he felt the other pull away and he couldn’t help but to pout.

"None of that now" Erwin said with amusement in his tone now as he cleared the sheet music off the stand before selecting another piece ( ‘Moonlight Sonata’ Jean noted). "There will be time for that later. For now let’s just practice."

"But this song is so cliche" Jean said, looking over the notes. "Can’t you pick something else?"

"No. This song is slow. It’ll be good for both of us to figure out and work together. Don’t forget I’m learning as well now."

"True enough" he agreed. There was no point in pushing it any further. Erwin wasn’t upset with him, nor was he pushed away. And that alone meant the world to him that the other was finally starting to heal, opening up, allowing someone to help him.

"I love you Jean" he spoke softly as his started to play the first few notes.

Jean glanced over at the other for a moment, studying him. Even though his expression appeared to be a stoic, there was a small flicker of warmth, happiness in his eyes. ”And I love you Erwin.”

Turning his attention to the keys before him, he began to play. Once more their small home was filled with the melodious sound of music signalling the start of a new chapter.


End file.
